Together As One
by Enkii-Chan
Summary: After the passing of his wife, Hakase visits a certain petshop to pick up an animal his wife ordered before her death : a canary. Little did he know that this pet will bring more misery than joy. Dr. Fudo x Mrs. Fudo. Mormetnshipping


Anime :: Yu - Gi - Oh 5Ds and Petshop of Horros

Pairing :: Dr. Fudo x Mrs. Fudo

Note :: To save myself the trouble and the headache, Mrs. Fudo's name will be 'Hana' and Dr. Fudo's name will be 'Hakase'. This is an Alternate Reality fic. ~

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**Together As One**

" I am count D. Here, you will find something you are searching for. Welcome to our pet shop, " said the effeminate caretaker of the Chinese pet shop. He was a rather pale young man, yet that fairness only complimented his unique beauty. His lips were colored with a deep purple paint, similar to the color of a violet's silky smooth petals. His black locks, which framed that handsome face of his, almost hid his golden eye completely while leaving the other emerald shaded one exposed for everyone to see. Those eyes of his sparkled in the dim, but abundant light in the pet shop in an eerie yet alluring fashion. On his slim body, a black male's kimono was adorned with prints of vibrant pink and white flowers along the chest and stomach area. This Count D resonated a mysterious aura ; an aura which drew others in out of the desire to learn more about him rather than frighten them away. It was this aura which drew in the newest potential customer to this shop, a young scientist, Hakase Fudo. " Miss Hana Gaudium had ordered a pet, am I correct? Her untimely death a week ago kept us from delivering it to her personally, "

" What was it that she ordered? A kitten? " Hakase gave a blink or two in addition to his question in order to communicate the feeling of confusion which was currently growing within him. He was a man in his mid - twenties ; he had deeply tanned skin, which only succeeded in his ethnicity being misinterpreted into being that of a Hispanic rather than the full - blooded Japanese man that he truly was. Hakase towered in his five foot ten glory with his body being slim, yet also a bit muscular as well. He was not too slim, yet he was not too buff, and held this balance to his form. His impossibly spiky hair was black in color, his bangs covering his right eye but leaving the other matching blue iris exposed. He was a man who usually resonated a joyful aura whenever he came into a room, however, since the passing of his wife, that aura soon became tainted with a black cloud of misery and despair.

" It was a bird. A rare species of canary from an isolated island off the coast of Africa, " corrected Count D in return, his voice maintaining a sort of matter - of - fact tone meant to merely inform rather than to taunt his customer's assumption. He turned his back to the potential buyer in order to lead him towards the elaborately decorated crimson and black doors, which would lead them to the back of the store. " We're unable to display it out for everyone to see. So, if you will ... "

The sentence did not need to be continued, for the second half was quite obvious. With a mere second of hesitation, Hakase soon entered through the doors the Chinese held out for him with a soft 'thank you' leaving his lips to show gratitude for the act of courtesy. The room to which he was led held many cages, some covered, some not. The windows were opened in n the slightest, but were the only source of light provided to this animal infested room. Rather than focus his child - like curiosity on the other animals, the scientist focused solely on the creature that had been proclaimed to be a bird. This "bird" looked exactly like this deceased wife. She held the same appearance as Hana.

Before the pair of men stood a woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She had more American, or perhaps Italian, features despite being of Japanese blood as well. Hana was known to have taken after her father in appearance, her father being a full - blooded European from the city of Rome. Therefore, rather than having the classic fair skin, oriental eyes, and black hair of the typical Japanese woman, she was quite different in comparison. Her hair was of a chestnut color, quite long, but held up in a gray clip so it would be out of the way. Her eyes were a light gray, large and sparkling within the dim light of the room. Her body was somewhat petite ; her waist was small, though her body still held subtle curves which accentuated her beauty. Her body was adorned with the usual clothing the late Misses Fudo usually wore ; a long grayish lavender dress with a purple sweater jacket and a necklace to match. However, only one accessory separated this supposed bird from the woman that had been mentioned. The feathers in her hair. There were three golden feathers attached to the clip in that light brown hair ; a golden color which slowly transitioned into a deeper green color. Other than that, this "bird" would do a magnificent job in pretending to be the late Hana Fudo.

Eyes widening in what could be described as 'pure shock', Hakase did not make any effort to run to this creature and hold her as if she were actually the woman he had been madly in love with for years. Instead, he slowly turned to look to the overseas chinese man standing right beside him. " S - sir ... is this some sort of joke? I'm not finding it funny! " Was the response. This was a shop which was meant to sell pets, so why was a human woman (one that looked so much like Hana at that) doing standing here, waiting to be purchased?

Count D's lips twisted into a calm smile, yet it was laced in mystery and was responsible for causing many of his customers not to put their complete faith in him whatsoever. " Mister Fudo, this is a canary. Her species is called 'Wabuita'. She is similar to a parrot, in some aspects, " his eyes trailed to the creature before him with a pleased expression on his features. " I can assure you that this is not a human, "

Looking back to the so - called bird, Hakase pursed his thin lips as he contemplated actually buying her. This had been what his wife had ordered, meaning that it had been special to her in some way shape and form. The similar appearances were not quite a factor in this decision but the thought of actually being able to wake up and see the face of his beloved sent his heart racing in excitement. " I'll buy her, " smiled the scientist.

Giving a nod in his response, Count D pulled out a contract to hold before the Fudo to sign. " There are three conditions to you owning this pet. If you are to break them, then the shop cannot be held liable for the consequences, " he repeated the same standard directions he gave to every customer of this shop. Very few listened to these warnings and ended up breaking one of those conditions sooner or later. Hopefully, this will not be the case for this young man. " First, you can't let anyone else see her. Second, feed her only seeds and if you must give her greens, make sure it is only once a week. Third, keep her in her cage even if she begs to be let out, " After listening intently to the explanation he had been given concerning the care for the young woman before him, Hakase took the pen being offered to him by Count D and signed his name down on the line indicated on the sheet. " Give her plenty of affection and love, " the Chinese vendor smiled politely as he took the newly signed contract from the man. " We'll discuss price when you're certain that you're pleased with her, "

" Thank you. ~ I'll stop by tomorrow. Good bye~ " Taking his newly acquired pet with him, Hakase left the shop to return back to his home in Neo Domino City. Geeze ... who would have guessed that such a technological advanced town would have a Chinatown downtown?

* * *

The next five days following the purchase was pure bliss. The canary had been named "Hana", after his deceased wife. She never spoke, she never sang -- making Hakase wonder how on Earth she was like a parrot -- she depended on him for her food and water and never left her cage. It was not like being with his actual wife before she passed on but it was still quite pleasant and enjoyable all the same. He found that with the time he was spending with this lovely creature, that cloud of despair which had been constantly floating over his head was now lifted. The more cheerful aspects of his personality soon became evident just as they had been shortly before the woman's parting. Then came the sixth day. The young professor had been readying himself for the day to go off to work with the bird - like animal watching him intently in a manner she had never used before. It was a penetrating gaze, unlike the usually calm and gentle stare she usually display. As he placed his white trench coat on, the man froze suddenly upon hearing that voice for the first time that seemed like an eternity.

" Hakase ... I love you, " the canary chimed. Her voice mimicked that of Misses Fudo clearly, down the pitch and the manner to which she spoke.

" H - hana?! " Hakase cried out in response as he whipped around to turn to the woman in the cage. He instantly ran towards her ; the cage had been placed in the corner of the living room as so it would be out of the way of anything else and so the pet would not feel cramped by being surrounded by other furniture and whatnot. His hands grasped two of the silver bars of the elaborately decorated bird cage which was large enough to house the bird. He held an almost desperate expression on his face, one which was filled with hope that he was not only hearing things. " Say it again ... please, "

" Hakase, I love you, " the woman repeated upon his command with the most angelic of smiles on her pink - painted lips. " Please, let me out of here, " she mimicked every pitch of Hana's voice. In that respect, she was similar to a parrot. Hana did not copy what the person was saying, she copied how they said it. That was a trait of her kind.

" Hana ... I love you too, " smiled the professor in pure bliss. 'She finally came back to me ...? Is this bird her reincarnation?' though it was expected for him to take a more logical approach to this, Hakase was using reason and such to try to convince himself that this pet may actually be his wife in some shape or form. Call it grieving if you will, but he could not help what he felt. Doctor Fudo wanted so much to have his beloved back in his life. He missed her so very much that his entire body ached to see her, it ached for her touch, it ached to hold her. It ached to have the love of his life back in his life. " I can't let you out. I promised --- "

" You don't love me anymore ...? " interrupted Hana with eyes so wide and filled with hurt, it caused Hakase to feel as if a sharp knife was being thrusted into his heart.

" Of course I do. I love you more than anything, "

" Prove it to me! If you loved me, you would let me out, " replied the creature stubbornly.

There was no fighting against this. His love for his departed wife was what forced him to break the third condition of the contract and thus he opened up the cage he promised not to. Hakase was faithful to every other condition of the contract, but this creature's begging in the exact same voice of his beloved was what broke that once iron will of his to live up to what he promised. Out of sheer joy and happiness, the Misses Fudo look - like lunged to the man and flung her arms around his neck. In return, he held her back and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. She smelt of seeds ... but her body was as warm and inviting as his wife's had been. She was the woman he loved, she just had to be. He convinced himself that she was.

" Hakase ... allow me to thank you for all you had done for me, "

* * *

_Two days later._

Giving a weakened sigh of disappointment, Count D sat in the pet shop with his constant animistic companion sitting on his shoulder chiming 'Kyuu~' as it usually did. The little creature's owner started to pet at its head gently while turning his bi - colored gaze off to the various cages and whatnot in the back room of the Chinese Pet Shop. He knew what had happened. A customer had breached the contract and violated one of the conditions which came with their desired animal. In turn, something horrid must have happened. Whether it be death, injury, or mental scaring, something horrid always happened to those who dared to breach their contracts. As always, the shop could not be held liable for what happened to them, but Count D always found himself visiting those people either to collect the pets, or speak to them personally if they were left alive. He had done so with the mother of that girl Alice, and he would have to do so now. The feminine appearing man took the trip to uptown Neo Domino City with his constant companion riding on his shoulder. It was a silent trip, saved for a few 'Kyuu's on the little guy's part, though even they went silent the moment Count D stepped in front of the apartment door in The Tops that belonged to the Fudo. Without so much of a knock, Count D let himself in with minimal difficulty on his part. Be it a skeleton key, or a hidden ability, he hardly strained himself in entering the residents of his customers whenever something went disastrously wrong.

Turning his gaze to the canary, he took note of her appearance. The woman's chestnut hair had been since let out of its clip, framing her face and trailing down to the end of her breasts, though despite this, the feathers remained in those silky locks. Her eyes were almost demonic ; the pupils very small and penetrating as she focused on whatever she was currently eating. Her body was splattered with blood that Count D was quite sure belonged to her owner, and what was more, she was completely unclothed. Despite being a man himself, Count D paid little to no attention to this said fact and merely took a few steps closer in order to get a few to what she was consuming.

Just as he thought.

Their in plain sight, laid the unclothed body of the canary's master. After these two days, Hana had began eating her master little by little. First, she began with his eyes, then his vocal cords, followed by his limbs. Then it was when she tore into his chest in order to consume his entrails (she was currently eating one of his kidneys). The bones of his limbs still had meat on them, yet were thrown carelessly around the living room so Hana could continue eating the fresh carnage before it expired. The man's body was almost unrecognizable as the person he had once been. The clear characteristics which remained was that of his face and his hair ; even without those blue eyes, that easily indicated who he truly was. " Hana, what are you doing? " Count D questioned ; the answer was obvious, but it was her reply that was what meant to interest him even further in this.

" Hana ... Hakase ... become one ... " she muttered in between bites of the delicious flesh. " Baby ... needs food ... " her voice was still completely like that of Misses Fudo, yet at the same time, carried a more animistic characteristic that only appeared on the sixth day of her captivity. Those days she spent with him, listening to him speak about random things, random stories just to please her, those days simply watching him carry on with day - to - day activities while he made sure never to ignore her, all of those days made her want him. What would be perceived as being "sweet" and "attentive" ended up being the man's flaw which only led to his demise. The care and affection towards this canary, towards the one who looked so much like his wife, was what spurred that homicidal emotion within her.

" Baby? " Count D questioned from his surprise. " Did you mate with your owner? "

There was no answer that came from the girl. However, Count D soon received the answer to his question later that day after she finished feeding off of her owner's corpse. The gestation period for her kind was rather short, lasting only forty - eight hours. Some point after Hana had been released from her cage, she mated with her master -- whether it was willing, Count D was not quite sure -- and from that union spawned a child. Hana became possessive and obsessive over her owner, a trait which was unique only to her since her kind was known for being quite gentle and affectionate. To always keep her master with her, Hana killed him shortly after their union by bludgeoning him to death with the nearest blunt object. Then, she proceeded to consume his very body ; for in her own twisted logic, if she did so, then he will always be inside of her and one with her. "Hana" was a pet which had slowly become insane, craving for so much love and attention despite already being given so much. She used her appearance and voice to her own advantage to lock in her prey.

The child Hana had reared took on appearance of his father. He held golden streaks in his hair, however, which came solely from the fact that Hana's feathers were golden in color. After doing a bit of research on the man, Professor Fudo, Count D named this child after one of his late customer's creations : The Planetary Particle, otherwise known as the "Yusei Gear".

The child created from the bizarre union of his parents, the insanity of his mother, and the devotion of his father, will forever be remembered in this world as Yusei Fudo.

* * *

Author's Note :: Haha ... I got this idea when my Anime Club watched Petshop of Horror's first episode today. I just rolled with it 'cause it was a hell of a lot of fun to write. XD I didn't want to base this entirely on dialogue as I usually seem to do ... but I hope you guys like it! :3


End file.
